Izuki no Harem
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: 'Izuki hanyalah perempuan biasa. Izuki ingin hidup dengan tenang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi, kenapa kini ia harus pindah kesekolah lain dan langsung berurusan dengan keempat lelaki-uhuk-tampan' Warning! AU!IzukonoHarem, TransGender, OOC, Alur Kecepetan, Typo(s) dll. Mind to Reading and RnR? "Cover not mine"
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Izuki no Harem**

**Disclainmer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Writer in this Story : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**Genre : Harem, Romance(maybe), Friendship**

**Anime : Kuroko no Basuke**

**Warning! Don't like this story, don't read! I only writer story language Indonesian!**

**Enjoy!**

**-0o0-**

Izuki mendesah pelan, kakinya melangkah kegedung yang terlihat elegan, tangan kanannya meraba seragam barunya—_well_, mulai hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, Izuki Shun sah menjadi murid baru di—Rakuzan _High School_.

'_Dasar, padahal aku sudah betah di Seirin_.' Batin Izuki kesal, namun kakinya tetap melangkah masuk kegedung yang sangat mewah itu.

Entah alasan apa yang membawa kedua orang tua Izuki membuat sang putri bermata elang ini yang baru setengah tahun berada di Seirin dipindahkan ke sekolah Rakuzan ini, dan—sekolah ini ber-asrama, tapi tentunya barang-barang Izuki sudah diantarkan ke kamarnya yang entah nanti teman sekamarnya siapa.

Setelah menemukan ruang kepala sekolah, kembali kakinya digerakkan untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

"Izuki-san? Masuklah."

Seperti sudah menebak, kepala sekolah Rakuzan ini menyuruh orang yang baru saja mau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Izuki sedikit bingung, namun tetap menurutinya.

"Permisi."

"Izuki-san, silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu." Ujar sang kepala sekolah, dapat dilihat sekilas bahwa ia sedang membaca koran.

Izuki tak berkata, ia hanya menurutinya dan duduk dikursi depan sang kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah Izuki-san," kepala sekolah menutup koran tersebut dan menatap Izuki, "kau akan berada dikelas 1-1, untuk buku belajar, kau bisa mengambilnya di perpustakaan, tapi untuk dua jam pelajaran sekarang bukunya adalah ini," kepala sekolah yang Izuki ketahui bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu memberikan dua paket buku pelajaran, "wali kelasmu bernama Momoi Satsuki-san. Baiklah, begitu saja."

Izuki mengambil dengan hati-hati dua buku paket itu, dan menatap kepala sekolahnya sekilas, "Terima kasih, Akashi-sensei."

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Satsuki, masuk."

Izuki terkagum sesaat dengan insting kepala sekolahnya, bahkan benar, orang yang masuk adalah wanita cantik dengan rambut pink yang panjang.

"Halo, Akashi-kun. Ah, Izuki-san, kau bisa ikut dengan ku untuk memulai pelajaran pertama." Ujar Momoi.

Izuki mengangguk, ia berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Akashi dan memberi salam, setelah itu mengikuti guru cantiknya itu.

Sampai didepan kelas 1-1, Izuki sedikit terdiam ketika didepan pintu kelasnya, namun ketika namanya dipanggil, Izuki segera memasuki kelas barunya.

"Baiklah, dia akan menjadi teman baru kalian mulai hari ini, Izuki-san, perkenalkan dirimu."

Izuki tergugup, banyak pasang mata memandanginya takjub.

"_Konnichiwa_, namaku Izuki Shun, dari SMA Seirin di Tokyo." Ujar Izuki sedikit bergetar.

Hening.

Oh, sungguh, kini Izuki benar-benar gugup!

"Baiklah Izuki-san, silahkan duduk dibangku paling belakang ujung kanan."

Izuki hanya menurut, sambil menahan kakinya yang bergetar, ia melangkah kebangkunya, dengan berbagai tatapan mengikutinya.

Semoga hari ini baik-baik saja!

**-0o0-**

"Kau manis sekali Izuki-chan!"

"Kau mau makan siang dengan ku?"

"Ayo kita ke kantin!"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Shun-chan? Kau benar-benar manis."

Dan kalimat-kalimat itu seperti campuran-campuran dari berbagai makanan ditelinga Izuki, ia tampak sangat pusing, sungguh. Tepat setelah Momoi keluar dari kelas, tiga perempat siswa kelas ini langsung mengerubuni Izuki, mengerikan.

**Plok Plok Plok**

Tepukan tiga kali berhasil membuat semua orang terdiam, dan Izuki sedikit berterima kasih kepada pelaku tersebut.

"Lebih baik kalian bertanya kepada Izuki-san dengan terpisah, kau tidak lihat wajahnya begitu pusing?"

Oke, Izuki agak sedikit tersinggung. Sedikit.

Semuanya bubar dengan teratur, hingga orang yang menyelamatkan Izuki bisa dilihat wajahnya.

"Namaku Takao Kazuna, salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal… Takao… -san…" balas Izuki, membalas jabatan tangan dari perempuan—entahlah, dia mirip dengan Izuki sendiri, hanya beda poni saja—sih,.

"Panggil aku Kazuna saja, Shun-chan~"

"_H_—_Hai_, Kazuna…"

"Shun-chan, kau mau ke kantin? Ada yang lain disana!"

Izuki hanya mengangguk kaku, dan tangannya ditarik oleh orang yang mengaku bernama Takao itu.

**-0o0-**

"_Minna_! Aku membawa Shun-chan~!"

Izuki bisa melihat ketiga perempuan mendongak—tunggu, untuk dua orang, rambutnya normal, tapi mengapa satunya lagi berwarna biru? Bukankah sekolah tidak memperbolehkan siswa mewarnai rambutnya—

"Shun-chan, yang berambut panjang sepinggang itu bernama Kasamatsu Yuki-chan! Kalau yang matanya tertutup itu bernama Himuro Tatsura-chan, dan yang berwarna biru itu Kuroko Tetsuna-chan!" jelas Takao.

Shun membungkuk sedikit, "Izuki Shun, _desu_."

"Izuki, ayo duduk, jangan biarkan Takao membiarkanmu berdiri terus." Ujar Kasamatsu, menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk yang kosong disebelahnya.

"Yak! Kau kira aku apa, Yuki-chan?" keluh Takao, yang langsung duduk disebelah Himuro.

"Ne~, Shun, kau sudah mengelilingi sekolah ini?" tanya Himuro, menyedot jus strawberry.

"Belum, lagipula aku baru disini." Jawab Izuki.

"Kalau begitu, istirahat kedua nanti kau mau kami menemanimu, Izuki-san?"

"WA!" Izuki hampir terjungkal jika tidak ditahan oleh Kasamatsu, "oh, Kuroko-san, kau ada disini?"

"Aku sudah berada disini, rasanya tadi kau merasakan kehadiran ku," ujar Kuroko datar, "kau mau, Izuki-san?"

"Ng… yeah, aku ada waktu."

Himuro menatap Kuroko sekilas karena kaget—hey, gadis pendiam dan sedikit misterius ini jarang-jarang sekali menawarkan hal apapun, "Kalau begitu, nanti Kazuna akan membawa kau ke kelas kami!"

"Memang… kalian berada dikelas mana?" tanya Izuki hati-hati.

"1-1, tadi aku melihat mu kok." Jawab Kasamatsu seadanya.

"1-2." Jawab Kuroko.

"1-3." Jawab Himuro.

"A—_souka_, terima kasih."

"Tadi Yuki-chan langsung keluar begitu bel berbunyi, katanya ingin mengisi perut." Jelas Takao, yang melihat raut bingung dimuka Izuki saat mendengar jawaban Kasamatsu. Izuki mengangguk.

"Izuki-san, kau cantik sekali, kau tahu itu?" ujar Kuroko.

Izuki terkekeh, "Kalian juga cantik, kok. Aku yakin kalian sudah mempunyai pacar."

"Orang yang di suka sih ada," Ucap Takao, "mereka juga mempunyai kok."

"Siapa…?"

Seketika, keempat gadis itu terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tahu Shun, kepala sekolah kita termasuk sangat muda—23 kalau tidak salah umurnya. Dan ketika ia masuk, masuk pula tujuh guru baru, enam laki-laki, satu perempuan. Ah, wali kelas Yuki dan Kazuna juga termasuk dalam tujuh guru baru itu." Jelas Himuro.

"Oh, lalu?"

"_Well_…"

"Oh! Aku mengerti, kalian menyukai empat dari guru baru itu, bukan?" tebak Izuki.

"Begitulah."

Setelah itu, mereka terdiam. Kikuk sebenarnya, juga bingung akan membicarakan apa lagi. Tapi tak ada yang mempermasalahkan itu, karena kelima gadis itupun tidak keberatan.

"A—, Shun-chan," panggil Takao, membuat lainnya terfokus kepadanya, "Miyaji-senpai, Hayama-san, Moriyama-senpai, Kensuke-san memperhatikan mu." Lanjut Takao.

Izuki mengeryitkan dahinya, "Siapa… mereka?"

"Mereka, cukup terkenal, dengan berbegai ciri khas mereka." Jawab Kuroko.

"Miyaji-san terkenal dengan suka melempar nanas dan pemarah. Hayama-san—kalau tidak salah, ia salah satu dari Uncrowned King, jadi cukup terkenal diantara yang lain, tapi dia suka disamakan dengan kucing—ah, dia juga penggemar kucing. Moriyama-san, dia terkenal dengan ke-sok-an mendekati wanita-wanita, kata Yuki—teman dekatnya, si romantis gagal. Kalau Fukui-kun, dia salah satu point guard yang kuat diklub basket bersama nama-nama yang tadi disebutkan, ah, dia mempunyai hobi aneh—namun aku tidak tahu apa hobinya. Yaah, begitulah." Jelas Himuro.

"Hati-hati dengan Moriyama, dia sangat-sangat-amat menjengkelkan." Ucap Kasamatsu.

"O—" Izuki terkaget, "yang menggelikan adalah Moriyama-san dan Miyaji-san—ah, menurutku."

"Miyaji-senpai memang aneh, suka melempar-lempar nanas dengan tidak jelas." Cibir Takao.

"Moriyama itu memang aneh juga, mengira dirinya lelaki tertampan didunia, cih." Cibir Kasamatsu.

"Aku rasa, semuanya aneh." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Kurasa, yang mendekati normal hanya Fukui-kun." Ucap Himuro.

Izuki tersenyum geli, "Sudahlah, mungkin mereka melihat kalian, akukan hanya murid baru disini."

'_Karena itu kau menjadi pusat perhatian, bodoh_.' Batin keempat temannya bersamaan.

**-0o0-**

Sekolah sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, masih ada siswa-siswa dikelasnya. Izuki memandangi wajah teman-teman kelasnya, ya… untuk menghapal jika salah satu diantara mereka memanggil dirinya.

"Shun-chan!" panggil Takao.

"Kazuna, ada apa?" Balas Izuki.

"Kau ada waktu? Kita pulang bersama!" ajak Takao—oh, Kasamatsu ada dibelakangnya sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Izuki mengangguk, "Tapi aku harus mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran lagi di perpustakaan, tidak masalah jika aku kesana sebentar?"

"Tidak masalah, kami akan ikut dengan mu!" ujar Takao.

"Oy Takao, kau lupa kita juga pulang bersama Kuroko dan Himuro?" ucap Kasamatsu.

Izuki memberhentikan langkahnya, "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita hampiri dulu mereka—"

"Shun~! Kazuna~! Yuki~!"

Seketika, ketiga gadis itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Himuro, Kuroko.", "Tatsu-chan, Tetsu-chan.", "Himuro, Kuroko."

"Kalian terlalu lama, maka dari itu aku menghampiri Tetsuna dan menyusul kalian." Keluh Himuro.

"_Warui_… _warui_… kami kelupaan."—Kasamatsu.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa menunggu ku di gerbang, aku akan mengambil buku-buku ku di perpustakaan." Ujar Izuki, pamit.

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa, Shun-chan?" tanya Takao, khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, _jaa ne_."

**-0o0-**

Kini kedua tangan Izuki tengah memeluk kelima buku yang cukup berat. Sedikit kesusahan memang, tapi mau apa lagi, hari sudah mulai sore dikarenakan Izuki sempat tersasar disekolah luar ini. pasti keempat temannya sudah menunggu lama digerbang. Sungguh, Izuki harus meminta maaf ketika sudah bertemu mereka.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Suara yang indah, dan ketika Izuki menoleh, yang ada adalah seorang lelaki dengan handuk bartender dikedua bahunya, dan masih keringat bercucuran. Sungguh tampan—oh, rambutnya coklat keputihan, tatapannya juga tajam.

"Err, aku bisa sendiri… eng…"

"Kensuke, Kensuke Fukui." Ujarnya.

"Ah, aku bisa sendiri, Kensuke-san. Terima kasih telah mau menolongku, tapi aku terburu-buru. Permisi." Izuki menunduk sedikit dan berlari meninggalkan Kensuke yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Benar, kau manis sekali."

…

Izuki terus berla—tidak, dia sudah berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolahnya, sedikit terburu-buru. Mau bagaimana lagi, Izuki tidak mau membuat keempat teman barunya itu terus menunggu dan kaki pegal.

**BRUK.**

Oh, halangan apalagi ini? Izuki tertabrak seseorang—lelaki, Izuki melihat seragamnya sekilas. Bukunya jatuh dari pelukannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

**Deg.**

Suara yang indah kembali datang, membuat jantung Izuki kembali berdetak cepat.

"Ah—ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Izuki.

Tangan mungil Izuki mengambil buku-buku yang jatuh, dengan dibantu lelaki yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya.

"Ini bukumu… eng…"

"Izuki Shun. Terima kasih….."

"Miyaji Kiyoshi, senang berkenalan denganmu, Izuki." Ujar Miyaji, menyerahkan dua buku kepada Izuki sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Miyaji-san. Sampai jumpa." Izuki kembali menunduk sedikit dan berjalan cepat.

"Sungguh, kau manis sekali, Izuki."

…

"Itu dia, Shun-chan!" panggil Takao, tangannya melambai-lambai.

"_Minna_, maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Izuki terengah-engah ketika sampai dihadapan keempat temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kuyakin Izuki-san tersesat." Ujar Kuroko.

"He? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak meminta kami menemani mu?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, tapi malah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Maafkan aku…" jawab Izuki.

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Kita kan teman."—Himuro.

Izuki hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu, mereka berlima berjalan pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|TBC|**

Sungguh, apa ini? ini benar-benar FanFic yang dipaksakan /.\

Maafkan saya jika menyampah lagi di fandom ini. alur ini benar-benar dipaksakan. Dikarenakan saya sudah tidak tahan unguk menulis Izuki no Harem, dengan dua character favorite saya dan dua character pasangan tambahan—oh ya, sebenarnya Miyaji pasangannya dengan Hayama, tapi saya buat menjadi pasangan Izuki, keduanya. Dan untuk Kensuke, entahlah mengapa saya masukkan, mungkin karena character favorite saya, tapi mungkin juga karena bermain dengan Izuki saat Yosen versus Seirin.

Disini, Generation of Miracles ditambah Kagami Taiga dan Momoi Satsuki menjadi guru. Mengapa? Karena saya ingin.

Dan, disini, yang menjadi wanita adalah Izuki Shun, Hyuuga Junpei, Kasamatsu Yukio, Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, dan Furihata Kouki.

Dan… Mayuzumi menjadi pasangan Aomine. Crack memang, tapi karena Mayuzumi termasuk character favorite saya dan Aomine tidak memiliki pasangan, maka dari itu saya pasangkan mereka. Atau mungkin ketika Mayuzumi sedang bertanding melawan Seirin dan Aomine memperhatikannya, dan karena itu saya pasangkan? Entahlah.

Maaf terlalu banyak basa-basi.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Izuki no Harem**

**Disclainmer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Writer in this Story : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**Genre : Harem, Romance(maybe), Friendship**

**Anime : Kuroko no Basuke**

**Warning! Don't like this story, don't read! I only writer story language Indonesian!**

** Enjoy!**

**-0o0-**

"Kau akan menempati kamar 137, barang-barangmu sudah diantarkan sejak pagi tadi, dan kau mempunyai teman sekamar yang bernama Furihata Koura." Jelas ketua asrama yang berada dikelas 3, Mayuzumi Chiro, setelah menjelaskan peraturan asrama.

Izuki mengangguk, "Baiklah, terima kasih, Mayuzumi-senpai."

Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis, "Apa perlu kuantar kau kekamar mu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, senpai. Kamar 137—ada dilantai tiga bukan? Aku akan langsung kesana, permisi." Izuki mengungguk sebentar dan berpisah dengan Mayuzumi.

Beruntung diasrama ini memiliki lift, jadi Izuki tidak perlu capek-capek untuk menaiki tangga yang disediakan untuk keadaan darurat.

Sampai didepan pintu asrama, dipinggir pintu terdapat nama 'Furihata Koura 1-2' dan 'Izuki Shun 1-1'.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Izuki terlebih dahulu mengetuk kamar barunya, tidak enak jika masuk tiba-tiba dan membuat Furihata—teman sekamarnya terkaget.

**Klek**

Bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar, membuat perempuan berambut sedada berwarna coklat manis terlihat.

"Ah, kau Izuki-san? Silahkan masuk." Ucap Furihata.

Izuki masuk dengan canggung, dan pertama kali masuk, yang pertama kali dilihat adalah—rapi. Ruangan ini sangat rapi. Dan barang-barangnya masih berada didalam tas yang berada dipinggir kasur dengan seprai putih polos.

"Selamat datang di kamar ku—maksudku, kamar kita. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Shun-san? Supaya agar… akrab." Tanya Furihata.

Izuki mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tentu, Koura-chan—ah, aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu juga? Kau benar-benar lucu~" Izuki menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ milik Furihata.

Furihata tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja."

Dan malam ini dilewati dengan berbagi cerita diantara keduanya.

Mungkin… Izuki akan betah disini, tapi dia juga akan tetap mengunjungi Tokyo beberapa kali setiap bulan.

**-0o0-**

Kini, Izuki sudah berada dikelasnya. Dengan perasaan yang baik. Masih terlalu pagi sampai jam masuk nanti, itu karena Izuki terlalu semangat. Tapi Izuki juga tidak keberatan sendirian didalam kelas, toh ia bisa merangkai kata-kata lucu kebukunya. Kemarin banyak kata-kata baru yang ia temukan, namun tidak sempat ditulis.

"_Ohayou_~—eh, Shun-chan yang baru datang?"

Izuki menoleh kearah pintu, dan garis lengkung terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Kazuna, _ohayou_. Ya, sepertinya begitu." Jawab Izuki seadanya.

Bisa dilihat, Takao duduk dikursinya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Ada apa, Kazuna?"—Izuki.

"Hanya kecapaian." Jawab Takao lemas.

Izuki menautkan alisnya bingung, namun akhirnya mengindikkan bahu, dia tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengetahui lebih dalam.

"Midorima-_sensei_ tidak senang disapa olehku lagi. Aku tahu dia _tsundere_, tapi aku sedikit lelah dan kesal jika Midorima-_sensei_ bersikap seperti itu terus." Guman Takao yang tentunya dapat didengar oleh Izuki.

"Midorima… _sensei_? _Sensei_ berambut hijau lumut dengan kacamata itu?" tanya Izuki memastikan, Takao hanya mengangguk.

"Ooh, kau menyukainya?" Takao kembali mengangguk.

"Oh ya, nanti ada pelajaran Midorima-_sensei_," ujar Izuki rendah, "mungkin kau bisa mengganggunya lagi atau apapun kepadanya untuk menarik perhatiannya, Kazuna."

"Itu pasti kulakukan," desah Takao berat, "tapi akhir-akhir ini membuatku sedikit jenuh jika sikapnya kepadaku terus seperti itu…"

Izuki mengindikkan bahu, "Aku tidak tahu lebih jauh tentang hubunganmu dengan Midorima-_sensei_, tapi lebih baik selesaikan dengan baik-baik."

Takao hanya mengangguk.

"_Ohayou_…"

"Yuki-chan!", "Kasamatsu…"

"He? Mana yang lain? Apa masih berada di kafetaria asrama?" tanya Kasamatsu, menaruh tas dekat pintu kelas.

"Mungkin—tunggu, jangan bilang kau tidak sarapan lagi, Yuki-chan."

"Aku memang melewatkannya, lagipula aku diberi roti oleh—Kise-_sensei_…" ujar Kasamatsu sedikit terbat-bata, diakhir kalimat.

"Apa? Kise-_sensei_?" tanya Izuki bingung, apa Kise-_sensei_ memiliki hubungan dengan Kasamatsu?

"Wahaa! Muka mu memerah! Yuki-chan!" pekik Takao girang.

"_Urusai_!"

Izuki hanya menggelengkan kepala, ternyata ucapan waktu itu serius, bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan dengan guru-guru yang berambut warna-warni.

Ah, Kuroko kan warna rambutnya tidak lazim, mengapa dia bukan bagian mereka ya? Oh, mungkin lahirnya telat.

Tunggu, pemikiran apa itu?

…

T—tunggu, mengapa ada surat diatas mejanya disaat ia baru selesai mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dan berganti baju? Tidak mungkin salah orang karena disurat itu tertulis 'Izuki Shun'.

Dihari kedua, disekolah barunya ini, Izuki sudah mendapatkan surat—entahlah, tapi yang pasti dia akan menceritakan tentang ini ke sahabat kecilnya di Tokyo.

Izuki mengabaikan surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, lebih baik dibaca nanti saja daripada mendapatkan perkataan heboh panjang dari Takao.

"He? Surat penggemar ya? Izuki, kau mendapatkannya dari mana?"

Dan sungguh, Izuki hampir berteriak kencang disaat deretan kalimat meluncur begitu lancar dengan keberadaan yang tidak diketahui.

"Ka—Kasamatsu?!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang ke Takao," ujar Kasamatsu cuek, "tapi nanti beritahu aku siapa yang mengirimkan suratnya, oke~"

Izuki hanya mengangguk kaku, "Ka—Kasamatsu, kau seperti Kuroko sekarang. Hawa keberadaanmu sulit disadari."

"Hey, aku tidak seperti bocah biru itu yang suka menghilang itu!"

…

Wajah Izuki memerah sepenuhnya, kata-kata didalam surat ini… sungguh—memalukan, namun disisi lain, membuat jantung Izuki berdetak cepat.

Ah, dari Moriyama Yoshitaka—_dan tambahan diakhir 'Pangeran tertampan'_.

"S—Sungguh menggelikan." Desis Izuki, meremas kertas surat itu hingga kusut.

"Ada apa, Shun-san?" tanya Furihata, asap keluar dari pintu kamar mandi, rambut coklatnya yang panjang terlihat basah dan masih ada beberapa tetes air yang berasal dari rambutnya itu.

Izuki menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa, ah, aku akan mandi."

Saat masuk kekamar mandi, Izuki tidak melihat dengan _eagle eye_ nya bahwa Furihata mengeryit bingung dan menatap kertas kusut diatas kasur Izuki.

…

_Yang tercantik dari yang tercantik._

_Yang terindah dari yang terindah._

_Disaat kala kumelihat dirimu, aku terpesona._

_Terpesona oleh kecantikan dan keindahanmu._

_Kau membuatku jatuh hati._

_Izuki Shun-chan…_

_Kau benar-benar yang termanis dari yang termanis._

—_Moriyama Yoshitaka sang pangeran tertampan_.

…

Furihata hanya tertawa kecil garing, melihat isi surat cinta yang… aneh? Entalah, ini sangat menggelikan, sungguh.

Furihata mengindikkan bahu tak peduli dan melempar kertas itu keatas kasur Izuki dan memilih untuk memakai piyamanya.

Oh, lagipula yang memilikinya hanya sang laki-laki berambut merah yang katanya _absolut_ itu.

**-0o0-**

"PFFFT." Hampir saja Kasamatsu mengeluarkan roti dari mulutnya jika tidak mengingat tempat—dia sangat malas untuk membersihkannya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Izuki!" pekik Kasamatsu tidak percaya.

Izuki menghela nafas, "Benar, Kasamatsu Yuki-san, bahwa yang mengirim surat itu adalah Moriyama Yoshitaka-senpai."

"Ck, dasar si sok penyebar pesona," Cibir Kasamatsu, meremas pelan roti yang masih ada digenggamannya, "tenang saja Izuki, jika dia berbuat lebih jauh kepadamu, akan kuhajar orang itu."

Izuki tersenyum kikuk, "Mungkin, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Kasamatsu, jika dia ingin dekat denganku sebagai teman—tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"MENGIRIM SURAT UNTUK MENJALIN HUBUNGAN SEPERTI TEMAN? KAU INI POLOS ATAU BODOH, IZUKI? JELAS-JELAS ITU ADALAH SURAT AJAKAN UNTUK MENJALIN HUBUNGAN CINTA!" pekik Kasamatsu histeris, tidak habis fikir dengan kepolosan Izuki. Atau sok polos?

"Err… memang aneh sih." Desis Izuki kikuk.

Kasamatsu menghela nafas frustasi, "Terserah dirimu, semua ini berada ditanganmu. Aku hanya akan membantu jika memang perlu dibantu."

Izuki mengangguk.

"Dan, kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Moriyama itu sangat—menjengkelkan. Kau harus tahan dengannya ketika berada didekatnya—"

"Hee… tega sekali kau Yuki-chan, berbicara seperti itu kepada Shun-chan tentang ku."

Dan disaat murid lain kelas 1-1 masuk, ditemukan lelaki dengan rambut hitam kehijauan itu tengah tergeletak dengan keadaan mengenaskan didepan pintu kelas.

Oh, tendangan dan pukulan maut dari Kasamatsu Yuki.

**-0o0-**

Izuki hanya berada di kantin sendirian saat istrahat pertama, karena Takao dan Kasamatsu harus mengurusi beberapa hal yang diminta oleh Kise-_sensei_. Kalau Himuro, katanya harus mengerjakan tugas kembali yang diperintahkan oleh Momoi-_sensei_. Dan Kuroko… katanya dia ada urusan di perpustakaan.

Sungguh menyedihkan—dan kesepian untuk seorang Izuki Shun ini, yang baru tiga hari berada di Rakuzan _High School_ ini.

"Perlu teman duduk?"

Ketika Izuki mengangkat kepalanya dengan sedotan minuman masih berada dimulutnya, ditemukan muka lelaki—kucing…? Dengan senyum khas nya.

"Silakan." Jawab Izuki.

"Hayama Kotarou, kau?"

"Izuki Shun—tunggu, rasanya aku pernah mendengar namamu…"

"Mungkin dimajalah olahraga, aku pernah beberapa kali disana." Jawab Hayama seadanya dan melahap makanannya.

Izuki menatap lekat Hayama—tidak, bukan dari majalah olahraga… tapi dari temannya…

Dan… perasaan apa lagi, ini? Sungguh aneh.

"Izuki-san, tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu~"

Sontak, muka Izuki sedikit bersemu, "Si—Siapa yang melihatmu, aku hanya sedang melamun—"

"Oh~ melamun tentang diriku~?"

"Tentu tidak, bodoh!"

Kenapa Izuki menjadi terlihat _tsundere_? Entahlah.

…

Dan setelah perdebatan kecil, kini mereka tertawa. Oleh lelucon Hayama ataupun Izuki—yang hanya dibalas tatapan sedikit garing oleh Hayama, walau ada beberapa yang memang lucu.

"Ah, aku harus kembali kekelas." Hayama melihat kejam tangannya sekilas dan membawa nampannya.

"Hayama-kun," panggil Izuki, sebelum Hayama beranjak.

"Ada apa, Izuki?"

"Lain kali kita akan mengobrol, kay~?" tawar Izuki, dengan senyuman manisnya.

Dan untuk Hayama, didunianya, waktu bagaikan berhenti ketika senyuman manis Izuki ditunjukkan untuknya, namun segera tersadar ketika Izuki memanggilnya kembali.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Dan Izuki tidak menyadari ketiga lelaki lainnya ditempat dan sudut berbeda tengah menahan kecemburuan membara mereka.

**-0o0-**

"HUAAA! YUKI-CHAN! HAYAMA MEREBUT SHUN-CHAN DARIKU!"

"DIAM ATAU KUTENDANG KAU!"

Kini, Moriyama tengah berada ditaman bersama teman sejak kecilnya, Kasamatsu.

"Ceritakan dengan baik-baik, Moriyama." Ujar Kasamatsu.

"Kau teman Shun-chan bukan? Mengapa kau tidak ada dikantin bersama Kazu-chan, Tetsuna-chan, dan Tatsura-chan? Shun-chan jadi duduk bersama Hayama! Kau tahu itu!"

Kasamatsu memutar bola mata malas, "Aku dan Takao sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Kise-_sensei_, Kuroko biasanya ke perpustakaan, kalau Himuro, aku kurang tahu. Dan berhenti menangis seperti anak kecil, Moriyama! Kau bahkan lebih tua dariku dan kau bersikap seperti anak kecil—menggelikan.

Ah, dan tadi kau bilang, Izuki duduk bersama Hayama Kotarou? Anak kelas 1-3 itu bukan?" tanya Kasamatsu, memastikan.

Moriyama mengangguk.

"Oh, cinta segilima," Ujar Kasamatsu enteng, "kuberi peringatan pertama kepadamu, Moriyama. Jangan coba-coba untuk menghancurkan ataupun memanfaatkan kepolosan Izuki, jika tidak…" Moriyama bersumpah, kini aura dingin tengah mengelilinginya, dengan suara tulang tangan Kasamatsu yang dikepalkan, "kau dan tiga lelaki itu tidak akan bisa hidup tenang."

Wahai Kasamatsu Yuki, sebenarnya kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki?

…

Dipinggir _gymnasium_, dipojok ruangan besar, paling pojok. Terdapat dua insan berbeda gender dan 'hampir' berbeda tinggi.

Namanya, Kensuke Fukui dan Himuro Tatsura. Dengan lelaki tengah tersedu-sedu dan mulutnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang tentunya tidak ditunjukkan kepada Himuro. Dan Himuro hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Hayama… Kotarou-kun? 1-3?" tanya Himuro, Kensuke hanya mengangguk.

Himuro hanya menepuk teman sejak sekolah menengah pertama itu, "Sudahlah Fukui-kun, belum tentu Hayama-kun memang benar-benar dekat dengan Shun. Lagipula—Shun baru tiga hari disini, dan menurut pantauan ku, Shun tidak terlalu dekat dengan yang lain, kecuali kami dan teman sekamarnya. Apalagi lelaki." Jelas Himuro.

"Aku tahu, Tatsura. Tapi Shun bahkan—tersenyum begitu manis kepada Hayama itu. Aku sungguh tidak terima!"

'_Cinta segilima—ah, harem_,' batin Himuro, matanya memutar bosan.

"Sudahlah Fukui-kun, percaya padaku, bahwa Shun itu masih _single_." Ujar Himuro.

Kensuke mengangguk pelan, "Oke—"

"Tapi—," Himuro tersenyum dingin, "jika kau sampai membuat Shun tersakiti atau apapun, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, mengerti~ Kensuke Fukui-kun~?"

Kensuke bersumpah, aura dingin keluar dari tubuh Himuro dengan rambut panjangnya yang terbang, apalagi wajahnya terlihat seram.

…

Takao menyesal untuk melewati tangga menuju atap sekolah itu. Kini ia berada didepan senpai yang saat upacara penyambutan siswa baru itu bertabrakan dengannya dan berakhir kepala Takao dijatuhi nanas. Tapi sejak itupula Takao sedikiiit dekat dengan senpainya ini. Hanya sebatas _senpai_ dan _kohai_-kok.

"Sudahlah Miyaji-senpai, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Ucap Takao bosan.

"Oy Kazuna! Kau itu dekat dengan Izuki bukan? Jadi mengapa Izuki dekat dengan Hayama? Kemana kau disaat istirahat?" tanya Miyaji beruntun.

"Aku mengerjakan tugas dari Kise-_sensei_ bersama Yuki-chan," jawab Takao, "lagipula, memang kenapa jika Shun-chan duduk dengan Hayama? Bukankah tidak masalah—ah, akan masalah jika sampai Hayama meng-apa-apakan Shun-chan kok."

Walaupun Takao kadang terlihat imut, polos, sedikit bodoh, berisik, dan sebagainya, namun sebenarnya, disisi lain dia akan menjadi sosok yang dewasa.

Miyaji hanya sedikit bergidik, "Tapi Izuki memberikan senyum yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat manisnya kepada Hayama! Cih, dia hanya bisa menarik perhatian saja."

'_Mengapa ada cinta segilima disekitar ku~_' keluh Takao dalam hati.

"Jadi benar, senpai melihat Shun-chan dihari pertama dia masuk? Aku melihat loh dengan _hawk eye_ ku~ ah, bersamaan juga dengan Moriyama-senpai, Hayama, dan Kensuke." Ujar Takao.

"Memang."—Miyaji.

Takao menghela nafas berat, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, ini sudah sore. Ah, senpai, jika senpai memikirkan Shun-chan sudah berpacaran dengan Hayama, itu SANGAT SALAH BESAR." Dan Takao berlalu pergi.

Tentu saja sangat salah, mana mungkin Izuki yang polos dan lugu itu berpasangan dengan keempat laki-laki yang diam-diam siap menerkam nya kapan saja?

Oh ya, bisa saja, mungkin.

**|TBC|**

Chapter ini aneh banget, sumpah, /.\

Malu banget nge-publish lagi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, reader-tachi yang meminta. Maaf sekali jika kurang memuaskan, karena saya masih sangat pemula walau sudah meninti karir menulis lebih dari tiga tahun.

Sebenarnya ini ada beberapa versi, namun jadinya versi ini yang dipakai—versi lain sedikit beda, tapi jika dibaca bergantian dari versi satu ke versi lima, itu kesannya beda, namun akhirnya dipakailah versi enam/.\

Oh ya, yang menjadi perempuan kayaknya bukan depalan orang saja, mungkin akan bertambah. Dan… mengapa hanya nama Izuki yang tidak diubah? _Well_, saya menganggap nama 'Shun' sudah terdengar seperti perempuan, jadi tidak perlu diubah.

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan, author juga manusia, tidak bisa dituntut akan kesempurnaan.

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
